Prior to the late 1950s and the invention of the paintbrush and roller cover spinner, paintbrushes and roller covers were cleaned by hand. The procedure for cleaning roller covers, generally consisted of a time consuming process of using a paint stick or putty knife to scrape the initial bulk of paint or other coating material from the roller, then washing, rinsing, and squeezing in a solvent of the same base as that of the paint, repeating the process as needed, then shaking to remove as much paint and solvent as possible and then setting the brush or roller cover on a well drained surface to dry. There was no quick, easy or efficient method of removing the paint and solvent from the brush or roller cover.
One problem with the roller cleaning process, as suggested above and which persists today, is that of the initial removing of the bulk of the paint remaining in the roller after application and prior to rinsing and spinning. This has traditionally been accomplished by stabilizing the roller while still in its handle/frame, in a near vertical position, holding the frame with one hand and positioning the end of the roller extending from the frame either onto the surface of a roller pan or into a bucket. The roller is then scraped using a wooden paint stirring stick, putty knife or a (5 in 1) tool, which has a half circle notch cut into a flat blade (U.S. Pat. No. Des 386,857), specifically designed for scraping paint from roller covers. The process entails holding the roller frame with one hand and holding the scraping tool in the other hand and placing firm pressure against the roller cover with the tool. Next the tool is dragged from top to bottom, parallel to and along the longitudinal axis of the roller cover. The tool""s edge is held at an angle slightly off 90xc2x0 to the long axis and surface of the roller, causing a build-up of paint just ahead of the tool in the direction of motion as it travels toward the bottom end of the roller. The roller is then rotated slightly and the scraping/rotating process is repeated until the bulk of the paint has been removed.
Most tools presently used for the above-mentioned scraping process have fairly sharp edges or corners and cause considerable damage to the nap and deformation of the roller, which remains even after the roller is thoroughly rinsed and spun out. This leaves the roller nap matted and irregular, inhibiting its ability to absorb and apply paint evenly. The scraping process also causes nap fibers to become dislodged, not only contributing to deformity of the roller, but also imparting bits and pieces of fiber in the paint which has been removed, leaving it unsuitable for re-use. This has become such a problem that many, skilled in the art, skip the scraping process altogether. Needless to say, a sizeable amount of paint or other coating material is either diluted in large quantities of solvent or flushed into our municipal drainage systems.
The paintbrush and roller cover spinner, (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,794,265, 2,884,709 and 2,912,769), which involves one aspect of the present invention is a hand held device consisting of a tubular housing into which is longitudinally inserted a spiral shaped rod with a handle on one end and a rotating set of cylindrically shaped spring steel clamps at the other end. These rotating spring clamps were originally designed to grasp the handle of a paintbrush or to provide a cylinder over which a standard 1xc2xdxe2x80x3 i.d. roller cover is slid. This device has become a necessity for most professional painters, in that it saves time and greatly improves the efficiency of cleaning brushes and roller covers.
The procedure for using the spinner consists of first thoroughly rinsing the brush or roller cover in a solution of the same base as that of the paint, ie. water, mineral spirits, etc. Next, the brush or roller cover is secured to the clamping mechanism at the bottom end of the spinner when held in a vertical position, and then positioned within the confines of a bucket or tub. With one hand holding the spinner""s tubular housing, the handle at the top end of the spinner is grasped with the other hand and pumped in and out of the housing vigorously. This in turn exerts a rapid spinning motion upon the brush or roller cover, thereby expelling paint and cleaning solution by centrifugal force. This process leaves the brush or roller cover in a nearly paint-free and nearly dry condition and instantly ready for re-use.
The spinner was originally intended for cleaning paintbrushes and standard 1xc2xdxe2x80x3 diameter roller covers, which could be attached directly to it. However, there presently exists a type of paint roller (mini-roller) which, because its configuration is unlike that of a paintbrush or a standard roller cover, cannot be attached directly to the spinner. To apply the above-described spin-cleaning process to a mini-roller, an adaptive device must be used to attach the mini-roller to the spinner. Various prior inventions have attempted to solve this problem with limited degrees of success.
Prior inventions (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,473,823; 5,597,002 and 5,163,975) have failed to include a means whereby any force would be added beyond the pinching action of the spinner clamps against their straight cylindrical shaft, to increase the adapter""s adhesion to the spinner. This added adhesion would be desirable in that the high velocity spinning motion in a downward vertical position has a tendency to loosen the adapter/mini-roller from the spinner. An attempt to solve this problem has been disclosed in (U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,362) providing an annular ribbing of the surface of the handle portion, which inserts into the spinner clamps. Although this increases the retention of the adapter within the spinner clamps, it also causes considerable resistance when attaching and detaching adapter and spinner. This undue resistance to insertion and removal is further made difficult since very little surface area is available for grasping the adapter, especially when it is fully inserted within the spinner""s retaining clamps. This also causes the user""s hands and fingers to come dangerously close to the powerful pinching action between clamps and adapter.
Several of these same prior inventions (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,597,002; 5,539,948 and 6,073,362) have failed to take advantage of a small diameter hole located at the center of the base of a hand-operated spinner""s clamping receptacle. The inventor of the present invention is unaware of any spinner, which does not incorporate such a hole in its design. In order to utilize this feature, it would be necessary to specifically design an adapter""s tip on the elongate handle portion which is to be inserted into the spinner, in such a way as to be received and stabilized within the hole. Two other prior inventions (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,473,823 and 6,163,975) which vaguely allude to this possibility, fail to make any specific claim for its application in their invention.
Other prior inventions (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,616,281; 3,925,908; 5,185,938; 5,539,948; 6,038,787 and 6,073,362) are designed to utilize an electric power drill for their spinning and expelling process. However, in testing this application, the inventor of the present invention has found it to be unsatisfactory in that: 1. unlike the hand-operated spinner, most power drills rotate at speeds too low for expelling paint and solvent, especially noticeable when applied to small diameter rollers; 2. because of a power drill""s use in close proximity to water and volatile solvents, sparks from its motor could cause injury to the user from electrical shock or combustion; and 3. since a source of AC electricity would be necessary to operate a high speed drill (cordless drills have slow rotation), this may present an inconvenience.
With an ever-increasing use of rollers for applying paint and other coating materials, there presently exists a need for a uniquely designed tool, which will assist in easily, efficiently, rapidly and thoroughly cleaning all such rollers, while minimizing or eliminating any adverse effects upon either the roller or paint.
The present invention provides a squeegee/adapter tool which will enable one skilled in the art to rapidly, safely, easily and thoroughly remove paint or other coating material from a roller, utilizing a non-invasive squeegeeing and spinning procedure, assuring the roller""s continued usefulness and longevity.
One object of the present invention is to utilize a small diameter rod extending to one end of the tool""s overall elongated form, as a squeegee to push or slide paint from a roller without imparting damage to its fibers and nap, or dislodging fibers into the removed paint.
Another object of the invention is a unique torpedo shape extending to one side of its overall elongated form, which serves to provide ease of insertion into and removal from the clamps of a spinning device, and to lock, center and stabilize the tool within the spinner""s clamping receptacle. This shape also serves as a comfortable handle when the tool is used as a squeegee.
In another aspect of the invention, a flange, or hand-hold, similar to a cabinet pull, is incorporated into the design, whereby the tool can be comfortably and safely grasped when inserted into or removed from the spinner. This same flange acts as a barrier to protect the user""s hand from coming in contact with paint or other coating material when the tool is used as a squeegee.
Another aspect of the invention is realized in the uniquely calibrated xe2x80x9crodxe2x80x9d end, or small diameter section of the overall elongated tool""s form, which has a very slight increasing curved taper which, in combination with its smooth surface, facilitates a secure attachment of a mini-roller to the adapter and ease of removal there from.
It is yet another object of the invention to minimize the cost of manufacture. Although not limited to any specific material or method of manufacture, the tool""s design lends itself to an inexpensive one-piece injection molding process.